Kara Edwards
Kara Janét Edwards (born on February 17, 1977 in Lubbock, Texas) is an American radio personality, and voice actress at Funimation/OkraTron 5000. She provided voices for a number of English versions of Japanese anime series. She is also well known in the Charlotte, North Carolina area for her past career as a radio host. Kara is best known for voicing Kid Goten & Videl in the Dragon Ball franchise. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Ace Attorney – Cody Hackins (Ep. 5 to 7) *Aquarion Evol – Aika *Aquarion Logos – Okazaki *B Gata H Kei Yamada’s First Time – Additional Voice *Ben To – Kyo Sawagi (Sawagi President) *Cat Planet Cuties – Arisa Ohshiro & Aura *A Certain Magical Index II – Vento of the Front *A Certain Scientific Railgun – Tsuduri Tesso *A Certain Scientific Railgun S – Febrie & Tsuzuri Tesso *Chaos;HEAd – Kozue Orihara *Chrome Shelled Regios – Countia Varmon Farness (Ep. 23 & 24) *D Frag! – Ogawa *Dance in the Vampire Bund – Nanami Shinonome *Danganronpa The Animation – Chihiro Fujisaki *Darker than Black Gemini of the Meteor – Mina Hazuki *Dimension W – Additional Voice (Ep. 2) *Dragon Ball – Dabu (Nam's Brother), Pocawatha, Audience Member (Ep. 22) & Robot Maid (Ep. 44) *Dragon Ball Z – Kid Goten, Videl, Gotenks & Lime (Ep. 170) *Dragon Ball Z Kai – Kid Goten, Videl & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Super – Kid Goten, Videl & Gotenks *Fairy Tail – Audience Member (Ep. 30), Blue Pegasus Wizard (Ep. 32), Captive (Ep. 33), Fairy Tail Wizard (various Episodes), Heartfilia Maid (Ep. 29), Loke's Girlfriend (Ep. 31), Magnolia Citizen (Ep. 44) & Young Ultear Milkovich *Fairy Tail Season 2 – Young Ultear Milkovich *Fractale – Additional Voice (Ep. 2 to 7, 9 & 11) *Ga Rei Zero – Additional Voice *Guilty Crown – Kyo (Ep. 4 to 6) & Miyabi Herikawa (Ep. 16 & 18) *Haganai – Akari Fujibayashi (Ep. 2) *Heaven's Lost Property – Nymph *Heaven's Lost Property Forte – Nymph *Hetalia The Beautiful World – Fem! Russia (Nyotalia) *Is This a Zombie? – Fantasy Eu (Ep. 1) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead – Fantasy Eu (Ep. 9 & 10) *Kamisama Kiss – Additional Voice *Kamisama Kiss 2 – Mizutama *Last Exile Fam, The Silver Wing – Teddy Martynas *Linebarrels of Iron – Girl (Ep. 18) & Yuriko Moritsugu (Ep. 21) *Nobunagun – Watanabe *Noragami – Nayu *Okami san & Her Seven Companions – Himeno Shirayuki (Ep. 9 & 10) *One Piece – Lil & Additional Voice *Overlord – Additional Voice *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt – Additional Voice *Ping Pong – Piiko *Princess Jellyfish – Additional Voice *Psycho Pass 2 – Additional Voice *Ragnarok The Animation – Sophie *The Rolling Girls – Banko (Ep. 3 & 5) *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 – Additional Voice *The Sacred Blacksmith – Patty Baldwin *Sailor Moon – Sailor Saturn *School Rumble – Additional Voice *Sekirei – Chiho & Sekirei *Sekirei Pure Engagement – Chiho *Senran Kagura Ninja Flash! – Hikage *Seraph of the End Vampire Reign – Tomoe Saotome (Ep. 6) *Sgt. Frog – Additional Voice *Shakugan no Shana III Final – Brigid & Justus *Shiki – Shihori (Ep. 21.5) *Shin chan – Hot Girl (Ep. 68) *Solty Rei – Celica Yayoi & Tour Guide *Soul Eater – Fairy (Ep. 9) *Soul Eater Not! – Eternal Feather *Space Dandy Season 2 – Additional Voice *Strike Witches 2 – Junko Takei (Ep. 1, 3 & 12) *World Break Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman – Additional Voice *Yawara! – Yawara *YuYu Hakusho – Murugu *Yurikuma Arashi – Attendant 2 Anime Films *Black Butler His Butler, Performer – Additional Voice *Cat Planet Cuties – Arisa Ohshiro *'Dragon Ball Z movie 10' – Goten & Videl *'Dragon Ball Z movie 11' – Goten *'Dragon Ball Z movie 12' – Goten, Videl & Gotenks *'Dragon Ball Z movie 13' – Goten, Videl & Gotenks *'Dragon Ball Z movie 14' – Goten, Videl & Gotenks *'Dragon Ball Z movie 15' – Videl *Dragon Ball Super Broly – Goten *Evangelion 2.0 You Can Not Advance – Additional Voice *.Hack//Quantum – Asta *Heaven’s Lost Property the Movie The Angeloid of Clockwork – Nymph *Heaven's Lost Property Project Pink – Nymph *Mass Effect Paragon Lost – Christine *Summer Wars – Additional Voice Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Battleborn – Shayne *Dragon Ball Origins 2 – Upa *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z – Goten & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 – Goten, Videl & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai – Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Gotenks, Goten & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Goten, Videl & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Goten, Videl & Gotenks *Smite – Athena & Peacekeeper Athena *Tales of Eternia – Farah Oersted Quotes *"Hey look at me I'm a Birdie!". Knownable Roles *'Videl' in DBZ *'Kid Goten' in DBZ *'Murugu' in Yu Yu Hakusho *'Farah Oersted' in Tales of Eternia *'Febrie' in A Certain Scientific Railgun S *'Nanami' in Dance in the Vampire Bund *'Yawara' in Yawara *'Nymph' in Heaven's Lost Trivia *Met her Japanese counterpart, Yuko Minaguchi, at comic con to the point that she got along with her when she found out that Yuko spoke English in person to her. *Favorite roles are Videl, Goten, Murugu, Febrie & Nanami. *Her star sign is a Aquarius. *Is good friends with Kyle Hebert. *She also played the title character of Yawara!, and Sailor Saturn in Sailor Moon. *In video games, she is famous for voicing Farah Oersted in Tales of Eternia and all Tales media. Interestingly, Videl, Yawara and Farah are all famous martial artists. * * Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES